X-Men Vol 1 6
, but continue to follow him. Xavier mentions this may be because they are being controlled subconsciously. The Sub-Mariner realizes what type of man he has allied himself with, so he turns against Magneto and destroys the magnet's controls. The X-Men break into the lab, so Magneto, Toad and Mastermind run away. The Scarlet Witch demands that Quicksilver be returned to her, but the X-Men do not comply. A short battle breaks out that is stopped by Professor Xavier, when he brings Quicksilver, under his mental control, to the Scarlet Witch. Namor decides that he has had enough of fighting for the day, so he starts to head back to his kingdom when he is attacked by Magneto and his giant magnet. The Sub-Mariner overcomes the beating he is taking and destroys the magnet. The X-Men watch as the Sub-Mariner withdraws back to his kingdom, then observe Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood retreat in his own jet plane. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: *Namor's guards. * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** *** **** Sub-Mariner's undersea castle ** * Items: * * * * * * Camera and remote-controlled television screen. *Magneto's Giant Magnet. Vehicles: * Undersea racer * *Professor X's sailing vessel. *Magneto's sailing vessel. | Notes = * credits: ** Written: With the Flair of Stan Lee ** Drawn: With the Air of Jack Kirby ** Inked: With the Care of Chic Stone ** Lettered: On a Dare by S. Rosen * References: , , and *Cyclops smiles while using an eye blast to prevent the Beast from reaching across the table during a shared meal. The Angel notes to himself that this is the first time he has seen Cyclops smile in months. *In this issue, Jean Grey cooks for the other X-Men. Supposedly because the unseen cook of the team has a day off. *Quicksilver notes in this issue that he has taken a pledge to guard the Scarlet Witch. *Jean Grey claims that the Beast is too heavy for to left telekinetically, despite the fact that she has easily lifted him in previous issues. * Marvel Girl has a new "cat" mask to replace the typical X-Men skullcap in order to show off her new hairstyle. Instead of teased wavy hair, she has "ironed" straight hair, a look that was coming into style in the real world at the time. Artist Jack Kirby was always very concious to update his characters' looks to remain consistent with the times (possibly a carryover from his experience working in the romance comic book genre). | Trivia = * Namor is established to be a mutant. He was already mentioned as "possibly the first known mutant" in . At this point in time, Namor was mainly appearing as a recurring character in the Fantastic Four series. * Fan appeal in the letters section at the end of the book suggest that they would like to see Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch leave Magneto to become good, possibly joining the X-Men. * This is the first mention of a "cook" for the X-Men, but one has yet to be revealed. * Iceman uses his ice powers to make pie a la mode in this issue. Unfortunately, the editors ignored the need for cream when making ice cream and Bobby would have really only eaten ice. * Magneto apparently shows telepathic powers in this issue as he sends forth a mental image as an ambassador to Prince Namor. This is the same mental power Professor X uses to look for Namor. It is even stated that Magneto's mind is second in the world only to Professor X's capability. *There is an error in the speech baloons of page 21. Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde addresses Magneto as "Mastermind". *Professor X's sailing ship is sunk by Magneto during the issue. At the finale of the story, the X-Men prepare to leave Magneto's Island with a seemingly identical sailing ship. A word balloon claims that they are taking Magneto's abandoned ship, but no such ship had appeared before. The word balloon may be covering an art error by Jack Kirby. | Links = }}